Descending Bullets
by KILL-TO-LIVE
Summary: No one wants you... No one cares for you... Your nothing. Watch as a life of a kid gets worse and worse. OC and Canon characters.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Shiruba Dangan and I'm nothing..."

Shiruba is an eight year old child. Treated like an animal. Cast away because he is different. He longs for love and affection but no one shows it. This is his life. This is Shiruba Dangan...

Shiruba ran down the street clutching a loaf of bread. "Bring that back you filthy little shit!" A man yelled as he chased the child.

Shiruba didn't stop running this would be his only food he would have this week if he was lucky. Sadly luck was never on Shiruba's side.

Shiruba stumbled and fell. 'No... Please...' He thought as the man came up behind him and started beating him with a stick. "You damn child! You dropped my bread!" Shiruba whimpered and watched as the man picked up the bread.

"Do you want some?" The man said with an evil smile. Shiruba nodded hungrily. "Well go get it!" The man kicked Shiruba and threw the bread into a trash can. Shiruba yelped in pain and looked sadly at the trash can.

The man laughed and walked away. Shiruba struggled to get back on his legs and looked at the trashcan his stomach growled hungrily.

Seconds later he was digging through the trash. Eating any bit of food he could find. Then he heard a bark. He turned around to see a small puppy. The puppy looked extremely underweight and scratched at the trash can hoping for some scraps.

Shiruba stopped and looked at the puppy. "Do you need food?" He petted the small dog and smiled. The puppies belly growled and it barked. Shiruba found a half eaten chicken leg and gave it to the little dog. The puppy ate happily and wagged its tail in delight.

"Will you be friend?" Shiruba asked. The dog barked and finished eating the chicken bone. 'My first friend...' Shiruba smiled. "What should I name you?" He said to himself.

Hirameki watched Shiruba from behind a building. She was a shy, young girl only a little bit older then Shiruba. She had been watching him for weeks. She felt sorry for him but smiled at how kind he was even after being treated in a horrible way. She blushed. 'Why... Am I watching him...?' She new the answer already but could never admit it. She liked him.The only problem was she was the daughter of the leader of the village. 'I need to talk to him... At least once...'

"I should probably find more food first.Will you wait here?" Shiruba asked his new friend. The dog barked seeming to answer his question. Shiruba smiled and started walking to the northern part of the village.

When he got there he shrunk back and looked at the ground. The northern part of the village was where the rich lived and if he even looked at their eyes who would be beaten. He felt so different.

Dressed in rags and old clothes he found. He only had three real possessions and those were a silver necklace with a large silver bullet at the end of it, a fine musket with elegant designs engraved on the barrel and wood, and a sword that held his name with a red and white dragon encircling the hilt. He always kept these items hidden afraid someone would steal them from him.

"Do you want to play?" Hirameki blushed and held out a ball. Shiruba looked up and his eyes widen in surprise but before he could answer he was hit across the face.

"Don't touch her! Don't even look at her!" A maid spat in Shiruba's face and pulled Hirameki back. 'Sorry...' Hirameki thought and looked down sadly.

Shiruba got up weakly.

"Don't play with 'things' like that." The maid said angrily then grabbed Hirameki's hand and led her back to the hokage's manor.

Shiruba felt a tear on his cheek. He wasn't even classified in the same class as humans. He was an 'it' or 'thing'. He couldn't even be called a person...

Shiruba started walking back to the lower city better known as the slums. He was examining his wounds. He was frightened. If he ever got a major infection or broke a bone. He would never be able to find food and he had few or none medical supplies. Any major wound would mean certain death but... Why did he care. No one wanted him, No one cared for him why should he live.

He walked back to the spot where he last saw the puppy. To his amazement the puppy was still there.

The puppy ran up to him and barked happily.

"Sorry... I couldn't find any food." He said sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiruba walked down the dull and dismal streets the puppy following, wagging its tail happily.

Shiruba neared the villages church. It was big, grand and beautiful but nobody wanted him there either. He didn't believe in god... Well he didn't believe god liked him. He only liked people... Not 'things'. Shiruba turned into an alley beside the church.

There stood a upturned box it was big, It had no holes and it protected him from some of the ice chilling cold. Shiruba walked to the box and lifted it up and put it over himself and went inside the dog quickly followed. 'This is home...' Shiruba thought and smiled. This was the only placed he felt safe.

There was only a couple of items in there. An old blanket he found in a trash can, some ban-aids he stole from the hospital and a candle and matches he took from the church. The only other possesions were the three items he prized most.

A musket with a silver barrel engraved with extraordinary markings and gleaming black wood. Then he had the sword that had his name engraved on it with two dragons encircling the hilt. One was red while the other was white and Finally he had his last possession... A fine necklace with a silver bullet attached to the end of it.

He didn't know why he had these but he liked them. They were truly his he had them since he could remember. He never knew where he got them but he felt it was important to protect them.

Hirameki cried into her soft pillow. 'Its all my fault!' She thought as she buried her face into the pillow.

The maid that previously slapped Shiruba went beside Hirameki. "There, There I sent some ninja to teach that little 'thing' a listen."

Hirameki's eyes widened. 'No...' She thought and looked at her maid.

The Maid smiled thinking she was getting rid of something awful. "He will never bother you again."

Hirameki ran out of her room and ran towards the church as fast as she could.

Shiruba took out a little cupcake. It was his birthday today. He was turning nine. He really didn't think he would live this long. He cut the cupcake in half and gave part of it to the puppy. It felt good to have company.

Suddenly the box was violently knocked off of him and there stood two ninja's glaring with evil, merciless eyes...

Before Shiruba could react one of them grabbed him by the throat and led him out of the alley.

Shiruba's puppy barked and bit the ninja's foot trying to help Shiruba anyway it could. The ninja raised his foot and stomped down on the puppies head. The puppy struggled and whined until... Shiruba heard the puppy yelp... And then... a loud crack. Shiruba felt tears in his eyes.

The men brung Shiruba out of the alley and shoved him to the ground violently. The townspeople watched as they handcuffed Shiruba behind his back and tied him to a post. The ninja summoned a large wolf. Right when it appeared it attacked Shiruba ripping out flesh and tearing his skin apart. Shiruba cried and whimpered screaming out in pain. The townspeople cheered like they were killing a demon not a child. Hirameki looked from the drowd crying softly.

The ninja pulled the wolf away and the other ninja took out a whip and untied Shiruba from the post and forced him to stand up and turned Shiruba around. He started to whip Shiruba fiercely. Shiruba fell to the ground and cried out. The man grabbed Shiruba and pulled him to his feet. "Time to Finish this." The Man cracked the whip and it smashed into Shiruba's face.Shiruba fell to the ground and everything started turning black.

Akane watched with horror at what was happening. She had just been in the church when there was a commotion... She ran into the middle pushing and shoving all the rest of the townspeople to get a better look. They were punishing a small boy and he looked like he was at the brink of death.

The ninja with the whip put his foot on Shiruba's head and started to press slowly. Akane's eyes widened and then suddenly... Crack... It wasn't Shiruba's head that had cracked. The ninja with the whip fell dead blood spilling from his head. Akane held a pure black dagger with red feathers attached to it. The crowd looked at Akane shocked at her action. Hirameki's eyes widened with hope.

"What the hell are you doing?! Why would you help a 'thing'! Like that?!" The ninja with the wolf looked at Akane.

"Hes not a 'thing!" Akane said angrily. "How can you hurt a child!?"

"Tsk... Thats no child and if you defy us we'll have to kill you too." The ninja threatened loosening his grip on his wolf.

Akane stood her guard and waited. She knew she was outmatched greatly but that wasn't going to stop her.The wolf charged furiosly with a full intent to kill. Biting and clawing at Akane. Blood spilling everywhere.Akane cut frantically the wolf knocking her to the ground. Akane stabbed the wolfs leg and sliced it off. The wolf cried but didn't seem concerned and its gruling, disgusting mouth opened heading straight for Akanes head. Akane dropped her dagger and held the wolfs mouth with both of her hands preventing it from closing.

It was now a battle to survive. If the wolfs mouth shut it would kill her. She used all her strength to prevent the wolf from closing. The wolf growled and started to close his mouth. Akane winced as she felt the teeth closing around her head piercing her skin. Akane's fingers were starting to bleed immensely... She couldn't hold on any longer... 'This was it.' She thought then looked at the dagger beside her.

Hirameki watched the intense battle.

She put her hand in the wolfs mouth to prevent him from biting her face and let go. She heard the crunch of bones being broken. She cried out in pain as her hand was bitten fiercely and the dog move his head violently ripping it to shreds. She grabbed the dagger and shoved it deep into the wolfs throat. The wolf gagged and moved frantically trying to get the dagger out. Akane twisted the dagger trying to do as much damage as possible before she pulled the dagger out. The wolf struggled on its three legs trying to stand up but fell trying to take a breath of air but instead choked and drowned on its own blood.

Akane stood up covered in her and her enemies blood. She stumbled a little and watched as the wolf twitched in its own pool of blood. Her hand was mangled and looked horrible. She got into a fighting stance and waited for the other ninja to attack. The ninja stood their and cringed as he watched his wolf die slowly. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to him!"

Hirameki knew Akane wouldn't last another battle. She took a piece of parchment out and put it on a nearby shop. 'This should distract them...'

The shop exploded. The townspeople all started to run thinking it was an attack. Akane nearly jumped as it went off but took the chance and picked up Shiruba and disappeared.

"GOD DAMN IT!" The other ninja yelled angrilly and ran to the fire to put it out.

Hirameki smiled. 'I hope she can put him somewhere safe...'

"There you are... You shouldn't be around here!" The maid grabbed Hirameki's hand and dragged her back to her manor.

--

I own this story. If you want me too write more review!


End file.
